


Ant-Girl

by Gymnast24



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Ant-Girl, Dimension Travel, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Identity Reveal, Marvel Universe, Middle School, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Niaomy, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spider-Verse, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform, enjoy, first fic, i dont know what to put, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymnast24/pseuds/Gymnast24
Summary: Niaomy is your average 13 year old: with one exception; she's a superhero. And what do superheroes do? They join a team of amazing superheroes. She meets new friends, Ava, Peter, Luke, Sam, and Danny. She has a hectic family, where she feels not wanted.Can she handle all this drama?.............Spider Man;homecoming doesn't come in til later chapter because of spider-verse.





	Ant-Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys!!!

I stare out my window into the vast distance of New York. Living in New York City is amazing. Nothing can get better than that! Off in the distance I see White Tiger. She’s a superhero. She’s sitting on top of a building next to her teammates. Oh, if only I was a superhero, then I would be able to hang out with them!  
“Niamoy!” Called my twin sister Kylie. “You need stop daydreaming. You have homework, you know!”  
“I know. Can’t a girl just daydream of being an Avenger?” I ask playfully.  
“Hah!” She snorts. “The Avengers are superheros. You’re not a superhero so let’s get our homework done. The project is due tomorrow!”  
“Tomorrow?” I squeak.  
Kylie gras my hand and pulls me away from the window. But then she goes over to the window and smiles.  
“Hey, I thought we are supposed to work on our project.” I laugh.  
“You didn’t tell me Spiderman is right with his teammates!” Kylie says.  
I sigh. “I like White Tiger better.”  
Kylie walks away from the window and pulls out our cardboard display. It has a picture of a bird and nothing else. We have so much to get done! I find some scissors and glue laying around our messy room and dump them on the floor next to her.  
“Nimoy!” Called our mom from downstairs. “Get down here, NOW!”  
I sigh and roll my eyes. “You know how mom is.” I laugh. “I’ll go see what’s up.”  
Usually I don’t get paid much attention to in my family. Kylie on the other hand, is the smartest. She gets great grades and I just keep falling behind with B’s and C’s. Adding in to that, I have four other siblings excluding Kylie. So six kids and two adults can be hectic.  
“Yes?” I ask as I walk into the kitchen.  
Mom holds up my latest test, a B. You may think that’s fine, but not with my mom.  
“I expect more from you, what a disgrace to this family.” Mom’s words sting.  
“What’s wrong with you?” I ask defensively. “Treating your own child like this!”  
I like to get on my mom’s bad side. I don’t know why. It’s just something that makes me happy because I know my mom doesn’t exactly love me.  
“Niamoy, of course I love you!” She gushes. “JUst not when you get B’s!!!!”  
“I’m sorry, mom. You don’t want me? I’ll leave.” I cry out in anguish.  
Mom sighs before looking me straight in the eyes. Her eyes are cold as ice and mine are burning with fire.  
“Goodbye.” I croak before turning away quickly and run out of the house.  
I run fast into a nearby forest on the outskirts of town. I just needed to get away. That was all. I slow down when entering the forest. The air is cool and fills my lungs with relief. Fresh, seet air.  
I sit down and pull of my shoes and socks. The earth feels cool on my feet and I wander a little more before coming across a little creek. I slowly step in and let the water rush over my blistered feet.  
I sigh and close my eyes before feeling a stinging sensation on my leg. I look down and see an ant. I red ant burying its teeth into my skin. What the heck. I swat it off before splashing water onto the cut. What a great day, I tell myself sarcastically.  
What I didn’t know was that the ant would save my life. 

This is the story of Ant-Girl.


End file.
